The Sacred Weapon
by Manyanae
Summary: Zelda and Link journey out to one of the most sacred temples in order to aid Hyrule. In it, they come across two unexpected people. Including Ike and Sheeda. Takes place after Twilight Princess. Skyward sword mix! LinkxZelda and SheedaxMarth
1. Start of A New Journey

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Anything from The Legend of Zelda or Anybody or character etc.

**The sacred weapon**

"Link… I need you to come with me and a friend to investigate the western temple." Said Zelda. Link looked up at

her and nodded slowly. She than continued "There is something there that will change everything if it is placed into

the wrong hands. If we wait any longer than I fear someone may get to it first." She finished. Link wouldn't tell her

no even if he really wanted to. Zelda waited for him to say something and he spoke up breaking their silence. "When

do we meet up again?" He questioned. He always gave her full attention. Zelda would force herself to break from his

gaze. She finally answered. "Meet with me tomorrow at lake Hylia. At sunset." She smiled and he also smiled at her.

He turned and left her as she too began to walk to her inn which she stayed do to the destruction and

reconstruction of the castle. She stays in kakariko village temporarily.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome Marth." Said Zelda. She hadn't seen her friend for a long time and seeing him made her fill like she was a

child again. His hair was very unique. The blue was radiant in the eyes of many. "How have you been?" Marth asked.

"Some incidents have occurred but are being handled correctly now. My castle is under Reconstruction." Link arrived

with Epona. He dismounted her and than walked over to Zelda and her friend. "Link this is Marth. He is the Prince of

Altea. He will be helping with the investigation. Sense you are both here, my soldiers have left, so lets head for the

temple." She said. They walked over the bridges and into Hyrule field. They were there for a short time as Zelda had

led them through the forest which led to the temple. "Hyrule changed sense I've last seen it." Stated Marth. " I

imagine it has." Replied Zelda. They had been walking for quite some time now. It was almost midnight when they

reached the temple. Everything was pitch black. No body could really see anything but Zelda knew where she was

going. The temple was nothing normal. Link was used to being at temples and getting new weapons and gathering

helpful information. "This is the forest where the daughters of kotake and Koume lurk right?" Asked Marth. "Zelda?"

He questioned. There was no answer. "I'll check the forest for her." Said Link. " I'll come with you." They backtracked

until they spotted a light shown through some trees. As they got closer they heard someones voice mumbling words

which were unknown to the two men. They saw Zelda on a tree wrapped with vines causing her to be trapped. The

vines wrapped around each of her ankles and her torso and her arms. Marth and Link were silent and than noticed

two spirit like bodies that reeked of poison. " We havn't eaten in a long time. You look as though you are Royalty.

Tasteful is the way I'd describe you." Said Yenoma. Yenoma and Kairo were twins. Yenoma was a girl and kairo was

a boy. There mother was Kotake. " I'd wouldn't dare to let you have me ever in my life." Zelda responded. " Your

soul is beautiful girl. You should be happy that we would want to partake of it. " Said Kairo. " Let us devour it."

Stated Yenoma. They started to run toward her but Link and Marth came out to fight. The twins than disappeared. "

Where did they go?" Asked Marth. They looked around to find nothing but Zelda pinned down by many vines. "They'll

show up again." Answered Link. Link had drawn his sword and carefully cut the vines. When they freed her she

began to scream in pain. Link had knelt down to figure out what was wrong with her only to spring up once Yenoma

appeared. "My brother has began the process by placing himself inside of her to make use of the girls soul.

Please Review!Thanks- I'll have the next chapter up really soon!


	2. Saving a princess in less than a journey

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda...Don't even let that thought cross your mind...

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. If you don't than Just Review about it!

x~x

Link was lost in words. He could only stand in disbelief at what he was doing to her. He had made a step closer to

Yenoma and was quickly stopped by A simple hand that waved before his eyes. "You honestly think I would let you ruin

are plans? Just who do you think you are?" asked Yenoma sarcastically. She smiled and let her hand slip across his face

grabbing a hold of it gently. Marth stepped closer to her and she quickly placed her fingers on his head causing him

to stop in his place. He was shaking and could only manage to move his eyes to look at his surroundings.

"What did you do to him!" Asked Link. She smiled and glanced at both Marth and Zelda. " I have stopped him from

destroying my plans and read his history." She answered. Link was full of rage and she was trying to be sympathetic

by embracing him with a smirk on her face. "Your friend is royalty is he not?" asked Yenoma while pulling away from

him. Link looked away from her and looked at Zelda. She had no emotions shown on her face. She stood up and

wrapped her arms around Yenoma. The triforce began to glow and she knocked Yenoma off balance by pushing her

down causing Link and Marth to be set free. Link unsheathed his sword and pierced it right through Yenoma causing

her to materialize in to ash. Zelda stood as she was relieved of pain. "What have you done!" yelled Kairo. He

stepped out of Zelda and quickly banished himself into nothing.

"I feel weak." commented Marth. "As well as I" said Zelda. Link couldn't help but notice how weak they really did

look. "We'll head back to the temple and rest outside it." Said Link. They went through the forest noticing Zelda's

guards scattered though out them making sure there weren't any trespassers. Link stopped outside the temple

grounds and set a fire. He watched as Zelda and Marth quickly fell asleep and he would keep watch for anyone. He

was used to it anyway.

x~Sunrise~x

Zelda had woke up noticing Link with sword in hand and awake. He looked like He was alert and ready to fight at

any moment. "You've been awake all night...Keeping watch haven't you." She sighed. He smiled for a second

but it was quickly removed as he turned serious. "We have to get moving soon. We can't rest ALL day but You can

rest a little." Said Link. Zelda walked closer to him and sat right next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"You seem to be so awake even though you haven't rested. Please Rest for a little at least. I'll wake you up when

were ready." Said Zelda. He did as she said and laid down and fell asleep. In his mind the faster he went to sleep

the sooner he'd awake.

Marth woke up to see Zelda getting their things together and ordering one of her guards to stand post outside

the temple doors. Marth stood up and brushed the dirt off of him and glanced at Link who had managed to wake

up at the same time. Zelda walked over to them with their things handing it to the both of them. "We'll search the

Eastern and Southern sides of the temple. My knights will search the Northern and Western Sides." said Zelda.

"Lets get going than." Responded Marth. They walked to the temple doors and Zelda greeted one of the guards

as they passed by. They went through the Northern side to the Eastern and walked into a room that was

completely empty. The door slammed shut behind them. Zelda grabbed the handle trying to open it discovering

that it was locked. "Koume's daughters were Nina' and Katana'." Began Marth. Zelda and Link ment each others

glance. He than continued. " If these are Koume's daughters doings than..." Marth was stuck thinking about

how they would handle this situation. "If it is than do not fall for their tricks." Stated Zelda. Two feminine bodies

appeared before them. One with blue hair and the other with purple. The Purple one wore a necklace With the

letter N on it. The blue haired one wore a necklace with the letter K on it. "I am Nina'"Said the purple haired

one."And I am Katana'"Said the blue haired one. Katana' walked up to Zelda and a bright light erupted from her

hand slamming Zelda into the wall beside them. "Zelda!"Screamed Link. Nina' walked over to her and chained her

to the wall with her a snap from her fingers. "Just don't worry about me I'll be fine!" yelled Zelda. "What are your

plans?" growled Marth. "Be a good boy and I might just tell you." Responded Nina'. Katana' walked back over to

the young men and smiled. "Your Royalty."Said Katana'. Marth ignored and looked at Link who was ready to

attack them at any moment."You got any idea how to get out of this." asked Marth. "Using that sword will get you

no help. We're not like Kotake's children." Sighed Nina'."Maybe if I reach into your heart I could cause you to

be little less mean." Said Katana'." take a look at this one." Said Nina'. She was pointing to Marth. "Get

away from them!"Screamed Zelda.


	3. New Aquiantences

DISCLAIMER:I do not own the legend of Zelda

Please Review I'm really gonna keep writing this anyway but It'd be awesome to hear feedback!

x~x

Nina' walked over to Zelda. She was getting ready to do something as Zelda than spoke."Take me and let them be.

Just let them pass."She looked into Zelda's eyes and shot a wave of electricity at her causing her to Scream and

than black out."Keep your hands off of her!" yelled Marth. Katana' Reached through his armor and into his soul. She

managed to grip his heart but she let go soon and whispered something in his ear. When she pulled away she had

a small ball of light in her hands."Your friends soul is within my grasp."She said as she smiled. "You'll regret that."

Said Link. Marth and had stepped closer to her but almost as if He were drawn to her. Nina' walked over to them

and noticed his actions. "Marth you look so beautiful right now. Come give me a hug."Commanded Katana'.He did as

she said. Link's sword began to show light. Like when he was in the twilight realm with midna. It could cut through

darkness. That was a perfect description for this moment. He had saw them both off guard as he swung it at

Katana's back and Nina's. They screamed as Katana' let go of Marth's soul as it found its way back to him. Marth

Fell to the ground regaining his real conscience. Katana' and Nina' both materialized just as they fell to the ground

and Link ran over to Zelda and sheathed his sword. Her chains had broke and she fell into his arms. She wasn't waking up any time soon.

Link walked over to Marth and he got to his feet and they began to walk into the next room.

It was dark and Link it some torches lying around. It was perfect for Zelda to rest in his eyes."We'll stop here for a little bit."Said Link.

Marth nodded and layed down himself. As soon as Link layed Zelda down her eyes opened. They were red though.

"You thought you could get rid of me." It was Kairo but speaking through Zelda. She rushed forward and tried to

un sheath his sword. Link had dodged her attempt and came behind her but she quickly turned and clawed her nails

through his tunic. He gripped his ribs. He could have sworn she had cut through his flesh.

Marth had ran over and tried to stop her from doing anything else but she sidestepped and raked her nails on his back.

Link made another attempt to restrain her. This time he succeeded and grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back.

He pulled out a fairy from his back and let it try to heal her. The fairy had forced Kairo to come out and Marth used Falchion.

He pierced through Kairo as he burst into nothing. Zelda turned around to Link. "You wasted that fairy on me. Your hurt

and so is marth." Said Zelda. "Its not that big of a deal." Said Marth. Zelda turned around in his direction. "I'll have to

get one of my guards to give me some of my supplies to heal you. Both of you." Said Zelda. Zelda walked over to the middle

of the room and sat down. "Its really not neccessary. We'll just rest here for a little while anyways." Said Marth.

they had heard footsteps coming their way and Zelda stood up immediately. Link stepped in front of her as Marth drew his

sword along with Link. They soon heard voices as two bodies appeared to be coming closer. A female and a male.

"Sheeda!" yelled Marth. He was happy and it wasn't hard to tell."Marth!"Yelled Sheeda. She was just as excited as he was.

"What are you doing here?"Asked Marth as he stepped forward and embraced than pulled away smiling."I came

with Ike."She answered gesturing to him."I was looking for you and he said he was looking for a sword in this area

so we went together."She finished."The sword can help me with my journey's."He stated. Zelda shot Link a glance.

They knew exactly what he was talking about but they decided its best to keep it quite. Link would have to redraw that sword

If he was trying to get his hands on it. "Why don't you stay here and rest with us." Said Zelda."Thank you we will."Said Sheeda.

They all got a spot to sleep and Marth Made a fire this time. The temple was pretty cold actually. Everyone was Sleep

except for Zelda. She couldn't help but think Sheeda was the girl that helped Gannon without truly knowing what she

was getting herself into. She had been in Zelda's castle and looked down upon her do to Gannons lies. She tried to kill her.

Even though Zelda was in her cloak She never did show her face to that women. She needed to really be careful around

this girl. She could have done it intentionally just because of who she was or she could have been doing it unintentionally.

Either way Something was to be done unto this girl. Zelda wasn't gonna let another women try to attempt to kill her

and get away with it. Zelda wasn't usually this upset but she was close to a Emotional breakdown.

Link noticed the anger in her eyes and the fact she was crying. But she wasn't sobbing. He stood up and walked over to her.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Whats wrong."Asked Link. "I'll tell you later. In the morning."Said Zelda.

Link moved forward and kissed her. She kissed him back and realized how this looked. Everyone was asleep except them.

Link pulled away and let her fall asleep in his arms.


	4. Start of Something new

I know I haven't updated in a while but have no fear! I'm back! (hehehehhe)

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p>Marth had been the first to wake up. He had collected his weapons, he could only let his eyes widen at the sight of<p>

Link... and Zelda. For a brief second he thought he was just dreaming. Until Sheeda woke up. "Marth, whats a

matter. You look like you've seen a ghost." She stated. She stood up and walked over to him and than saw what he

was looking at. "This has gotta be good." She said. Marth turned to face her but as soon as he did she quickly

wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!" She squealed. "I've missed you too, Sheeda." He than

watched as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ike had woken up and stood next to them. They all stared down at

the pair. Zelda had woken up all most frightened. "What is it?" She asked. "Oh nothing, you must be pretty warm

with your own blanket." Marth said. He was grinning at the couple and Zelda glanced at herself. Link managed have

his arms wrapped around her and had his face buried in the crook of his neck. "Um- I-I c-can explain, we j-just-"

"Say no more its fine. I would hope you would respect others presence if you were too do anything-" he stopped

and looked at her and raised an eyebrow signaling if she needed him to go any further. She turned her attention to

Link who was just getting up. He noticed a blush on her cheeks and smiled. She looked quite adorable when she

blushed. "We should head to the next room sense we are all awake." Zelda concluded. She stood up and brushed

off her dress and a moment later Link stood beside her. They made their way to the next room and one of Zelda's

guards stood before them. He had knelt before Zelda and asked for permission to speak. She signaled for him to rise

and continue. "Your majesty we have found a map for the temple." He handed it to her and waited for her response.

"Thank you. You are dismissed from me now." She told him. He nodded and walked off. She looked at the map for a

minute and than handed it to Link. "Follow me." She ordered. They followed her as they came across a room with a

pedestal. On the pedastal was a bright golden harp. "That can't be the harp that-The goddess she-" Zelda walked

up to the pedestal rather quickly and almost lost her footing. She looked around the room and there were writings

on the walls. It was in ancient Hylinian and she figured she would send someone to look at them soon after. She

picked up the harp and played one string and she had started playing a song. It was similar to her lullaby but it had

its own twist to it. She noticed The platform underneath her started lighting up. When the song came to an end she

felt a hand on her shoulder. Link was there smiling at her. "Zelda That was-" The ground shook and cut him off and

before them rose a orange illuminating crystal.


End file.
